CURSE The Uchiha
by suzuki kasami
Summary: my name is naruto uzimaki,and im sure all of you heard of me.today,i have gotten raped by madara uchiha and sold to sasuke uchiha,my best friend.what do i do,im so lost, hopefully sasuke will take good care.bad things start to happen. spanking/lemon/abuse
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first chapter to this so enjoy, oh! And to inform you there is a rape scene in here so yah. Please no flames!**

**Sasuke, madara and Suzuki-enjoy!**

**Naruto-I'm not going to enjoy this!**

**Enjoy**

**Chapter 1**

After another fail at getting sasuke back, naruto fled to the shower. Taking off his clothes he slid into the tiled floor boards and turned the shower on to hot. He walked into the shower and put his head on in the water. "What did I do wrong this time…" he made a mental comment to himself out loud. The shower raged on his head. For a split second he opened his eyes and then his sight faded to black, blacking out on the shower floor.

A few hours later he woke up, but he couldn't move. He tried to move his hands but they were tied to the bed post. He could move his legs though, he looked down at his legs, and he thought he was alone, but he soon realized he wasn't. "Hello uzimaki naruto," the figure appeared to be in the middle of his legs. Naruto's eyes widened, it was madara uchiha. "You sick bastard! Just taking me from my shower! Let me go!" madara smirked, "uzimaki naruto, you really think imma let you go?" naruto quieted down. When madara moves in that's when he will go for the kill. Madara leaned towards him, and naruto flung his foot right in his face. Madara backed away into the dark room, cursing under his breath. When he turned back to naruto half of his mask was gone and his shadingan was shining angrily in the night. He chuckled, which freaked naruto out, "I was going to go easy," he flipped naruto on his back; his tied up hands getting cut. Madara unzipped his pants and immediately shoved his penis up naruto's ass. Naruto screamed in pain, and the thing was, he was straight, and loss his virginity to a gay guy. Madara thrust in and out, going deeper and harder. Naruto screamed earsplitting screams. "But I think that you need to be taught a lesson uzimaki!" he came inside naruto. He cleaned himself up and dressed naruto not even cleaning him up. He put a black coat around him and threw him over his shoulders, and left.

Madara threw the boy on the ground in front of uchiha sasuke. Naruto curled in a ball, 'this isn't happening' he cried silently. Sasuke frowned at the sight. Never thought he would see his best friend again, especially like this. Madara smirked under his other mask. "Naruto is a virgin right?" madara asked sasuke, sasuke narrowed his eyes and nodded. Madara grinned and turned around, "well not anymore." He whispered under his mask, but sasuke heard it clearly and his eyes widened, 'did He-did he rape naruto.' He heard naruto groan in pain, and sasuke picked him up bridal style. "Heh, you can have him sasuke, I'm done, besides the kyuubi, that's all I wanted." Sasuke angrily turned his black eyes to shadingan. "You damn right he is mine. Touch him again and I will kill you." Madara smirked at his nephews' remark. Sasuke turned around angrily and left. 'Great now I have to take care of this dobe, can anything get any worse. If he tries to run, ill either kill him or punish him worse way possible,' sasuke thought.

**Please no flames, and review, and remember this is my first time making a rape scene. Lolz.**

**Suzuki-phish, I bet it was horrible, my poor rape scene. TT^TT**

**Naruto-Suzuki do u always has to make me go through pain!**

**Sasuke-I like it that way**

**Suzuki-yeah**

**Naruto-I just got raped by madara! What next I'm gonna get punished by the ultimate uchiha sasuke for running away!**

**Sasuke and Suzuki-YES!**

**Naruto-NOOOOOO!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay! Thnx for the review! This chapter has two parts to it and the second part contains a spanking scene. And this part has a part where sasuke minor abuses naruto, so yeah.**

**Enjoy-**

**Chapter 2**

**Runaway part 1**

Naruto felt a sharp pain rise in his body and he shivered. So not only did e get raped but he got dragged away by his best friend. Can this get any worse! And as naruto thought that, that's when it happened. He felt his pants being tugged off, he could barely move. Naruto lifted his head to see the bastard fully ripping off his pants. Blood flowed to the ground and the uchiha grunted, 'might as well clean the idiot up.' naruto's head dropped to the ground, he groaned with pain. Suddenly sasuke left the room, leaving him alone. Naruto tried to sit up again and he managed to get halfway up before falling again. He turned himself over and dragged his self over to a katana that was on the ground. He tried to reach for it but the uchiha bastard came back in. he went over to naruto and looked deeply in his ocean sealed eyes; naruto stared back into his black mysterious eyes. "dobe." He said as he kicked naruto to go on his back. Naruto grunted. Sasuke left again, but before leaving he said, "I'm going to get you a towel, so you can clean yourself up, it's almost morning and I have training to do." With that he left the room. How's a bastard like himself make a hurt person clean there selves! What if his arms where chopped off! With mighty strength naruto pulled him self to a standing position, he limped over to the katana, wincing as more pain shoots through his veins. 'Damn the uchiha name! Wonder why they are cursed.' Naruto thought. He swung the katana in front of him as sasuke uchiha walked in again. "Put the katana down, and I won't have to hurt you," was the uchiha's remark. Naruto frowned, "no," sasuke stepped closer making naruto step back, but his back hit the wall.

"No?"

"Yeah sasuke TEME!"

"That's not the answer I'm looking for."

"Well…"

"I never take no's unless I have to."

With that he was up in naruto's face in a blur. He swiped his katana, and he pushed naruto on the ground making him screech from the pain. "Now let me clean you." Sasuke grabbed the wet towel he dropped, and he tried to spread naruto's legs open but they wouldn't budge. Naruto's eyes widened, in horror when sasuke used minor chidori, shocking naruto, naruto screamed. This was Sasuke's chance he opened naruto's legs but naruto kneed him in the face, "damnit!" sasuke cried, he went up to naruto's face and landing slaps on his tan face. Naruto tried not to cry, sasuke was putting some charkra in those hands! After about 5 minutes of discipline, naruto's face was darker with a hand print on there. To naruto's horror Sasuke opened naruto's legs and started to wipe the blood. Naruto squirmed, and he was squirming a little To much, sasuke grabbed one of his legs and lifted it up, without realizing that he was hurting naruto's leg, but he just kept squirming, and moving. He dug his nails into naruto's legs. After a couple minutes of hearing naruto's cursing and swearing, he let him go. Naruto turned to his side and moaned while rubbing his leg. Sasuke stood closing his eyes. Naruto growled at him, and sasuke frowned and walked out. 'The sick bastard!' naruto looked around the cave. He smiled evilly and then slowly got up. And left the cave into the morning sun, he was going to konoha, and he is gonna tell.'datte bayo sasuke'

**Omg it's over! Well till next chapter!**

**Naruto-yay! I escaped! In your face sasuke!**

**Sasuke-…**

**Suzuki-ha-ha not for long my friend, not for long!**

**Naruto-wait what do you mean?**

**Suzuki-well In the next chapter-**

**Me-Suzuki no spoilers!**

**Suzuki-ugh…seriously**

**Me-yeah**

**All together-REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay hi! Im so sorry ive been keeping you waiters waiting but here is the new chapter, okay so imam keep it short, but im warning you for this chapter is abuse, cause sasuke is going to drag naruto's behind back.**

**Enjoy**

**Chapter 3**

**Runaway part 2**

Naruto ran and ran, he jumped through every tree and bush. When he had finally came to the konoha gates he smirked, he made it to the hokage tower, he was only gone for a day so she shouldn't be so worried right! Oh and Naruto was so wrong. As soon as he came into the room tsunade threw fucking scissors at his head. "What the hell?" Naruto asked. Tsunade stood up, "Naruto….NARUTO!" Naruto sighed, "Yeah I'm back." Tsunade frowned and walked over to Naruto grabbing his ear and dragged him to her desk, "ow! Obaa-chan!" she slapped his behind. "OW! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" tsunade frowned, "LITSEN NARUTO! I don't know where you've been and I've been worried! Anyway you need your rest you look like crap." Naruto go up and rubbed his butt and whined, "Why did you do that!" she smirked, "well Naruto kakashi asked me to do that to you." Naruto pouted, "Why!" tsunade paused for a long time, "just because, long story." Naruto chatted for a while until they parted. Naruto ran to his house. He was so scared to tell tsunade about sasuke, and he was definitely scared that sasuke might follow him, but he doubted that.

Sasuke had come back from whatever he was doing. He stared into the cave, there was something, missing, and it was Naruto. He grunted, he probably went to konoha. And told, oh and he is going to get Naruto back one way or another, it's not going to be hard because Naruto is hard headed, he doesn't like to talk about what really happened, he hates to really go into the details of what really happened to him, plus he probably wouldn't even say a word because he is an addict to sasuke. He craves just to find the raven. Sasuke, sat on the rock for a while thinking of what he is going to do to Naruto when he gets him back. Probably torture him, scar him, slap him to get him straight, and whatever sasuke does, he doesn't want to fully scar his beautiful sunshine. Sasuke wasn't much into the lovey dovey crap, he doesn't do love, the only thing he does is regret the people he loves and looks forward on revenge. But Naruto was a different person, he actually couldn't get Naruto off of his mind, from the beginning of their fight and right now. He was so sick and tired of the thought of Naruto and wanted sometimes to even kill the blonde, but good thing he didn't-oh wait, I mean bad thing he didn't, he just gotten raped by his great grandfather madara uchiha, founder of uchiha clan. Sasuke didn't respect him much. Sasuke got up and started walking toward the entrance of the cave; it would take him till night to get to konoha.

It had been night and Naruto was taking a bath, he soaked himself deeper into the bath. The warm water making his ass feel better. It still hurt. The pain felt like it would never stop, but it was probably a mental thought. Naruto felt horrible for leaving sasuke but that was just a need to do thing. Sasuke was trying to help but he only pushed him away. Naruto frowned at himself. How dare such time pass. without him knowing a dark shadow gloomed near the window. Naruto got up from the bath and dried himself off, and put on his pajama shirt, when he was about to put on his pants the dark shadow jumped on him, making him fall, naruto punched the red eyed figure. The figure caught the punch and kneed him in the stomach. Air blasted out from his lungs. For a second naruto couldn't breathe. The figure through him over his shoulders and smirked in the dark. "hn, your still weak I see." Naruto knew it, it was sasuke! Why would he want to come back for him though.

Sasuke sat the blonde down. "naruto, naruto you shouldn't have ran, I was going easy on you but I guess I have to go hard if your not going to cooperate." Naruto rolled his eyes and stated, "I don't care sasuke! I just want to go back to my home! I've gottened raped by a man! Dude, you think I fell comfortable with your bastard ass!" sasuke frowned, "you need to be punished naruto." Naruto chuckled, "dude im not a kid, and you're not going to start acting like an adult." Naruto said with attitude. Sasuke sighed, "you need to stop acting like a kid, you think you'll get anything you want but you wont, and I think a good spanking might help you remember who I am." Naruto laughed, "sasuke who are you! Really! Seriously!" sasuke walked near naruto as naruto was backing up. Naruto was now frightened he should have never said anything. Sasuke slapped naruto so hard that his whole body twisted and he landed on his stomach, naruto flinched, the unspoken pain traveling through his body. The raven took off his light purple belt. And naruto knew what was next, sasuke slammed the belt across naruto's backside which made him yelp.

**!**

Just over and over againg, soon sasuke lost patience he threw the belt and used his hand.

**!**

Over and over and over and over, never stopping unbeatable pain coursing through his body, it just kept going and he didn't know sasuke was actually going to do this, this was just crazy. But sasuke kept it going till naruto wet himself and started crying like a baby. What an idiot did naruto feel like. Sasuke kneeled down at the balled up naruto. He had no pity for he knew what was coming. "naruto look at me," sasuke took his face in his hands, "know are you going to runaway now…" naruto was sobbing silently. He nodded his head and sasuke stepped back.

**Okay that is it till next chapter my dears review.**


End file.
